Larcei
Lakche (ラクチェ Rakuche) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Ira and the twin sister of Skasaher. After Seliph's army defeats the Grandbell Empire, Lakche will follow her lover to the destination of his choice. If she does not have a lover, Lakche will return to Isaac instead. She may ascend the throne, provided that both Shanan and Skasaher have fallen in battle. Her substitute character is Radney. Personality Taking after her mother, Lakche is a slightly hot-headed person, who is prone to hyperactive-like tendencies at times. She harbors feelings for Shanan, whom she looks up to, both as a mentor and a caregiver. Johan and Johalva, sons of Danan, also have crushes on her, and either one may join Seliph's army, depending on who Lakche persuades first. Another point to note is that Lakche is among the few who believe Ira is still alive after the Battle of Barhara. A conversation she shares with her brother has her heatedly chastising him when he openly doubts the possibility of his mother's survival, swearing to locate her once the war ends. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |31 |10 |0 |13 |13 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Ambush | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Sword Fighter | Odo Fala |1 |30 |9 |1 |13 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |14 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Sword Fighter | Odo Blaggi |1 |29 |9 |1 |13 |13 |9 |6 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamka | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |13 |14 |9 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Continue | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |28 |10 |0 |14 |14 |10 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Sun Sword Bargain | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |13 |13 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Critical Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |14 |14 |9 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Prayer | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |14 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |31 |10 |0 |14 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Moonlight Sword | Sword - | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Midayle | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |29 |10 |0 |13 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Levn | Sword Fighter | Odo Holsety |1 |30 |9 |1 |14 |14 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Continue Critical | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Sword Fighter | Odo Neir |1 |30 |10 |0 |13 |13 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Ambush Elite | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |55% |7% |65% |40% |25% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Azel |115% |35% |40% |70% |55% |30% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Alec |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |35% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Claud |105% |35% |25% |70% |45% |45% |30% |30% |} *'Father:' Jamka |115% |55% |5% |65% |45% |40% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Dew |95% |50% |10% |80% |50% |40% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Noish |110% |50% |7% |75% |40% |30% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Finn |105% |45% |7% |80% |45% |45% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |50% |5% |80% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Holyn |135% |45% |7% |115% |45% |30% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Midayle |100% |45% |7% |75% |50% |25% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Levn |115% |35% |20% |80% |75% |30% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Lex |125% |50% |7% |70% |40% |30% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Swordmaster *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 6, Skasaher may speak to Lakche, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lakche may speak to either Johalva or Johan to recruit either one of them. In Chapter 7, Lakche may speak to Shanan, and she will gain two points of strength, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Lakche's father, he may speak to her, and she will gain five points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle has been captured, Lakche may speak to her lover if he is either Seliph, Johan, Johalva, or Shanan. He will gain three points of strength as a result. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 220+1 *Johan/Johalva: 200+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Skasaher: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 0+2 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |5 |45 |19 |8 |31 |28 |15 |16 |10 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Hot Start | Sword - A |Brave Sword* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Lakche's name in katakana can also be rendered as Luchtaine, a deity of art in Irish mythology. She is known to have forged the weapons used to battle the Fomorians. Gallery File:Lakche (TCG Series 1).jpg|Lakche, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Lakche (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lakche, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. Lakche TCG2.jpg|Lakche, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. Lakche TCG1.jpg|Lakche, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Swordmaster. File:Lakche (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lakche from the Super Tactics Book. File:lakche.gif|Lakche's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Lackche as a Swordmaster.JPG|Lackche as a Swordmaster Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters